


Taking Chances

by keelywolfe



Series: Spicyhoney Standalones [29]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: It was stupid. Idiotic, really, to gamble everything on one kiss.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Spicyhoney Standalones [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Taking Chances

* * *

It was stupid. Idiotic, really, to gamble everything on one kiss.

But that isn’t now. First, there’s this.

A Human came to Underswap, came and went, right through the barrier, shattering it behind them to lead Monsters out of the mountain, and now the Swap brothers were moving to the surface world. They deserved the chance, earned it through the weight of a child’s soul and Edge did not begrudge them that. Not that.

Two days after the Human came and went, Edge went to Underswap, walked from the machine in their basement right into the house through the unlocked front door. Once, he would have complained about their lack of security, but no longer. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen, there was little left to protect, only ragged carpet and a single sock lying close to a wall, surrounded by the falling tatters of post-it notes.

Edge ignored that. He went upstairs to the room at the end of the hallway where the usually locked door was standing open. He stood in the doorway and looked inside.

Most of the normal clutter was missing, the trash tornado dwindled to a mere vaguely swirling gust. There were boxes scattered about in various stages of being filled and the owner of both room and its contents was standing by the bed. The mattress was already stripped bare and the balled-up blankets tossed into another carton, the corner of a sheet dangling out like a flag of surrender.

“came to say goodbye, edgelord?” Stretch didn’t look up from the box he was packing with what looked like a collection of socks without partners. “surprised you’ve got the time, isn’t there anything in underfell that needs your oh, so superior mind?”

Edge said nothing. Two years ago, accidental fate brought them all together, skeleton brothers from Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell crossing the barriers between universes with the help of a strange machine. Six months ago, the Undertale brothers crossed another barrier, _the_ Barrier. They were living their well-earned lives on the surface and without Monsters in the vicinity to power it, their machine went offline within a week. Yesterday was the first day Edge had seen Papyrus and Sans since then, here in this ‘verse to help with packing, and beneath the mountain it seemed there were many Monster-filled worlds, but the surface only held one. 

Today was the Swap brothers’ chance to join it and perhaps someday the opportunity would come to Underfell, perhaps not. 

Two years ago was when they’d first met. Two years’ worth of arguments and insults, of sniping at Stretch for his laziness and taking a verbal battering of his own for everything from his LV to his fashion sense. Endless banter between him and Stretch, or seemingly endless. Edge hadn’t realized there was a time limit until it was right in front of him, staring at him from out of cardboard boxes. 

Unspoken chances were dwindling away with every moment Stretch spent packing. This was his last possible moment with the two of them alone, and Edge wasn’t one to gamble. His brother was the one who liked playing the odds. 

There were no odds here, he was going to lose. The only question was how much. 

Edge stepped into the room and took the shirt Stretch was pretending to fold away from him, ignored his startled “what the fuck--?” for the opportunity to shove him back onto the mattress and kiss him.

This was his chance, his one single chance to spread out on top of him, press their bodies together and feel Stretch's warmth even through two layers of clothing, one of which was a thick sweatshirt. Stretch was practically bleeding warmth and his mouth was no different. His teeth were closed against Edge's and he didn't care. He’d been awake all night, sitting sleeplessly on his own still-made bed as he considered and rejected strategies and, in the end, the only one that had any possibilities at all was this. _This_ was his chance, his one chance, and if it was all he could get then Edge was taking it. If he could have nothing else, then he wanted this one kiss.

None of his hasty calculations included Stretch's hands suddenly sliding up underneath his shirt, warm against his spine, sandwiched between bare bone and his thin cloth. None of his strategies reckoned on Stretch pulling his legs up, knees on either side of Edge's hips, giving him a valley to rest in.

None of them even approached the idea of Stretch opening his mouth, sighing into the kiss and deepening it. Delicately tracing Edge's jagged teeth with his tongue, edging past them to coax his own tongue into movement.

It was the unaccustomed sensation of bewilderment that had Edge drawing back, ignoring the way Stretch followed him with a protesting murmur, until he could look down on him.

Stretch was rumpled, his clothes pulled off-kilter by such a brief kiss as though it had sent tremors through his entire body. His teeth were parted, soft pants exhaled between them like an instinctive invitation to another kiss.

This close the paleness of his eye lights was stark, but his gaze was languid, questioning. "you stopped."

"Stretch—" Edge murmured, hesitating. His gamble was a success, he was right and yet, in this one instant, once, he hadn't _expected_ to be right. It left him floundering; these past few days had been hell on his equilibrium.

Stretch wasn't one to wait and consider; he rushed in hell-bent as often as Edge did, although for entirely different reasons. He was already drawing one hand out from beneath Edge's shirt, rising up on his elbow and pressing their mouths together again.

Such a hot mouth, Edge thought hazily. Pressed firmly against his own, wetter as Stretch again traced his teeth with his tongue, pressing coaxingly against the seam of his mouth until Edge opened it again and this time, he let their tongues dance together eagerly, pushing Stretch back against the bare mattress.

He was already rumpled. Edge wanted to see him devastated, wanted to destroy his arrogant calm and leave him in the same turmoil Edge felt when he’d heard they were moving to the surface. 

Edge fumbled between them, catching up at the hem of Stretch's sweatshirt as he pulled and tugged it up, dragging the worn garment over his head and tossing it aside. 

There was a button-up beneath it, of course. Stretch dressed in layers for warmth, a habit from years of living in snow and ice and one that didn't bother Edge in the slightest. He was more than content to peel this particular fruit slowly, to learn its segments from the peel to the pith until he discovered the sweetness within.

He did not, could not, have guessed that Stretch would sprawl back on the mattress and let him. No hints lingered anywhere of his supposed dislike of Edge, that façade burned away beneath shared desire. He tipped his head back with an appreciative moan when Edge carefully unbuttoned his shirt and slid both hands inside it to caress the delicate rib bones through the thin barrier of his undershirt. 

Then even that obstacle was too much. Edge growled low and yanked both shirts over Stretch’s head in a wild tangle, both of them muttering curses as he struggled free. Once it was cast to the floor alongside his sweatshirt, Stretch fell back to the mattress, long legs wrapping around Edge as he dragged his socked feet up the back of Edge's calves to hook his ankles behind Edge's knees and hold him in. 

No barbed taunts now. Stretch sighed deeply when Edge drew his hands down his ribcage, caressing delicate bone and cartilage as he made his way deeper inside to the intricate line of his spine. Fondling the ridges and joints, drawing out gasps and groans as he petted his way downward until his hands were thwarted by a belt buckle.

Stretch opened his sockets, Edge didn't remember him closing them and their sleepy droop was a match to his lazy grin. "don't let that stop you. you’ve already knocked, go on in."

Edge pressed his teeth together and took him at his word, loosening the buckle and tugging his belt loose with a slithery hiss.

The button and zipper were easily dealt with and beneath that, Stretch was wearing nothing at all, bare bones greeted Edge's exploring hand.

It was not a surprise, or it shouldn't have been. Edge was well aware that Stretch eschewed underclothing.

It _was_ a surprise to feel the hard, damp line of his cock grazing Edge's unsuspecting fingertips.

"ohhhh," Stretch breathed, clearly as startled as Edge. Ridiculous, the both of them. There were a limited number of things Stretch could have been expecting from Edge opening up his trousers. Sliding a hand gingerly around his cock was certainly on the list.

Hot, damp ectoflesh against his bony palm and an inquisitive thumb discovered the tip was wet, a warm bead of moisture that Edge rubbed over the head slickly, entranced by Stretch's stuttering moan. The curl of his tongue was bright against his teeth before he bit the tip, obviously trying to stifle any further sounds.

Oh, that wouldn't do at all.

"Stretch," Edge said, drawing it out in a deep, baritone drawl, one that he had observed before pulling a reaction from Stretch. He was not disappointed with the results, not at all, the way Stretch's hips tried to hitch up despite Edge's weight atop him, the way he ground his teeth together to hold back whatever moans might be trying to escape.

"Stretch," he whispered again, a low, thick sound. "Stretch, should I stop? Do you want me to stop?"

Clearly the answer would be no.

However, he didn't anticipate the strength of his reaction, Stretch's eyes flying open, his hands scrabbling up Edge's arms and clutching at his elbows, holding him in position.

"no, i don't want you to stop, you idiot," Stretch gritted out and the flush of perspiration on his face was fascinatingly enticing, drawing Edge down to lick a stripe up Stretch's cheek bone to taste the salt-sweet of his sweat.

He made a sound that was part protest and mostly a plea for more, dropping his head to the side to allow for better access. Edge put a single finger on his chin and tipped his head the other way, giving the neglected side of his face a long, wet lick. Faintly salty and beneath it was a tinge of the soap Blue made, delicately floral.

"You don't want me to stop?" Edge murmured, muffling it into his cheekbone. Not that he was doing much at the moment, his hand was still tight around Stretch's cock, but Stretch was doing the work, rocking up into his grip in short, stilted little thrusts.

"no," Stretch panted, "no, don't stop. don't you stop, don't you dare stop."

"And so I won't," Edge agreed softly. "Is this what you want?”

It was a surprise to hear him suddenly say, “no, actually. it’s not.”

Long, thin fingers scrabbled at his own belt, tugging it open and Edge let them, his own breath hissing out as Stretch reached inside and took him in hand. Drew the hard length of his cock out and lined it up against his own. 

The first rock of their hips together was an uncoordinated, stuttering slide and Edge groaned aloud, reaching down to hold their shafts together with an unsteady grip. Both of them gripping, stroking with hasty, chaotic desperation, breathing in each other’s gasps and groans in the small space between them.

Edge was the first to lose the struggle, his pleasure rising to an uncontrolled peak that left him coming with a disappointed groan. His shame had no chance to take hold, melting into sated pleasure when he opened his sockets to see the deeply satisfied look on Stretch’s face in the moment before he arched up and came himself, and the sound he made, a single soft cry, stirred something in the depths of Edge’s soul. 

They collapsed together on the bare mattress and long minutes passed before Edge’s blurry senses told him that the rattling quiver of Stretch’s bones was not from the lingering aftershocks of pleasure but grief. He drew back, looking down at Stretch who glared back.

“you bastard.” Almost a sob but his eye sockets were dry and hot. “why now, why the fuck would you do this to me now?!”

Edge leaned down to press a soft kiss against Stretch’s cheekbone, teeth grazing softly. He said, honestly, “Because we ran out of time.”

“the fuck we did!” Stretch sat up, shoving Edge off him, but he didn’t go far. He straddled Edge’s hips, his open pants sagging as he pinned Edge to the mattress, their faces inches apart as he snarled. “i am going to the surface with my bro and i’ll be waiting there for you, you bastard.”

“No.” Edge shook his head, trying to pull away, but Stretch’s grip was surprisingly strong, thin fingers wrapped like wire around his wrists. “No, that isn’t what I want for you—”

“what makes you think you get a vote?” Stretch retorted. “i’m gonna be waiting for you and i’m gonna kick your ass for making me fall in love with you five minutes before i left the underground. asshole.”

Edge gave up trying to get loose. He sagged back on the bare mattress and closed his sockets. “You may be waiting a very long time.”

“maybe. maybe not. i’m leaning towards not. you get to the surface and you come find me.” His mouth was suddenly hot against Edge’s, teeth scraping painfully and words blurred between them. “you come find me, you hear? you find me!” 

Edge said nothing. He only nodded and held Stretch close, taking each desperate kiss as it was offered to him, uncaring of any hurts. Soon enough he would go back to his own world to wait for a Human child that might never come, but that was then.

For now, he was here, and he was taking everything he could get.

-finis


End file.
